


Свалка безымянных драбблов

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Кучка разрозненных драбблов ни о чем конкретном. Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия





	Свалка безымянных драбблов

**Author's Note:**

> написано в 2015 году в поисках Стайлза и Дерека

1  
Стайлз никогда так не радовался воскресенью, он никогда так не радовался тому, что не обязательно видеться со Скоттом. Даже если он выйдет из дому, вероятность встретиться с Эрикой, Бойдом или Айзеком была ничтожна, а он не собирался, нет. Ведь для этого пришлось бы принять душ и смыть с себя... все. Кожу на пояснице стянуло - на самом деле не очень-то приятное ощущение, но он пока не был готов от него отказаться. Если бы он наклонился достаточно низко, если бы рубашка задралась, если бы она утащила за собой футболку, если бы кто-нибудь дал себе труд посмотреть на него, понял бы этот кто-то - интересно, догадался бы папа? нет! нет, не интересно, не интересно!!! не инте... Стайлз слишком сильно тряхнул головой и стукнулся о стенку, но боль не отрезвила, и стояк только окреп.  
Он достал телефон и, не думая, почти не глядя, набрал сообщение.  
*  
"чувак почему ты вылизал только живот - Дерек раздраженно уставился на экран: сколько можно говорить, чтобы не называл его чуваком? - от твоей спермы спина жутко чешется"  
"это не круто"  
"не круто чувак!!!!!"  
"не делай так больше"  
"стайлз против"  
Когда телефон перестал вибрировать, Дерек внезапно осознал, что прямо сейчас ему нечем заняться. Абсолютно. Разве что представлять белесую корку на светлой коже в тонком пуху и запах.  
"Не вздумай мыться", - написал он. Он уже почти чувствовал на языке собственный вкус, когда жал на газ.  
2  
Когда зубы сжались на его бицепсе, Дерек дернулся. Больно не было, было тепло и влажно, и немного странно. Приятно. Стайлз надавил сильнее и глянул из-под ресниц, отчего у Дерека снова начал вставать.  
\- Ты не можешь меня укусить, - красные губы блестели, от подбородка тянулась нитка слюны, - а я тебя могу.  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов, Стайлз сдвинулся выше и цапнул за ключицу, не сдерживаясь, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Зубы у него оказались острые, и кусал он жадно, будто голодный.  
В ушах колотился его пульс, от запаха темнело в глазах, инстинкты возмущенно вопили в полный голос, но Дерек только запрокинул голову, открывая горло.  
3  
Питер смотрит на них и улыбается. Лидия, его чудесная чуткая девочка, держит дистанцию, будто это имеет значение. Стайлз позорится, словно умрет, если не получит свою ежедневную каплю стыда. Дерек ищет боли так отчаянно, что привлекает в Бикон-Хиллз проблемы не хуже самого настоящего маяка для бед.  
Дети, которые ничего о себе не знают. Они слишком заняты, чтобы разобраться, слишком спешат, но он привык ждать, он умеет. У него есть для них все: боль, стыд, контроль. Они придут, каждый в свое время, и он не станет жадничать.  
4  
Когда Лиама корчит в судорогах обращения, он понимает, что потеря волка - самое важное, что случилось с ним в жизни.  
Стайлз рядом с ним твердит про правду, луну и солнце, как заведенный, пытаясь заставить Лиама взять себя в руки, а Дерек лишь бессильно моргает. Он может умереть в любой момент, ему абсолютно нечего противопоставит ярости этого мальчика, у него просто ничего нет, кроме слабого человеческого тела. Ему не страшно и страшно одновременно. Еще не время, он еще на что-то сгодится. Лиам светит золотой радужкой, его бросает из бета-релиза в человеческую форму и обратно, машину трясет, как будто вот-вот наступит конец света, но Дерек чувствует, что на самом деле может произойти что угодно и его это странным образом устраивает.  
У него ничего нет. Все пути перед ним открыты. Лиаму удается обуздать своего волка, и Дерек отдал бы все свое "ничего" за то, чтобы услышать, как бьется сердце Стайлза - привычную бешеную пляску, слишком быстро, слишком неровно, слишком громко, чтобы не обращать внимание.


End file.
